The Bones Files Crossover of Bones and XFiles
by crazy4booth
Summary: Booth and Brennan team up with Mulder and Scully to investigate an old x-file that has been re-opened. The case involves the murders of teenage alien abductees. The closer the agents get to the truth the more dangerous it becomes.....
1. Chapter 1

10:22 PM- Maple Grove, South Carolina

It was a dark night and two teenagers where driving on an old county road on their way home from a date. The boyfriend who was driving the truck stops at the drive way of his girlfriend's house. They sit in the truck and talk a few moments before she steps out.

"I had a really nice time Johnny. I just hope I don't get in trouble with my mom and dad for being out so late" the girl said.

"Take it easy Amber. Your folks wouldn't care as long as I brought you home in one piece, right? So…um what about what we were talking about earlier?" he said.

"What about it?"

"Come on Amber we've been together for what 5 months now? Don't cha think we oughta take it to the next level?"

"Not now Johnny. I really love you but please let's wait until after we both graduate. Too many of the kids at school are getting sick and pregnant because of sex. I don't want to be like them. Please understand."

"Ok fine Amber……..If you really wanna wait then fine. Whatever makes you feel comfortable, I just don't want to wait another year before I can….you know."

"Yes I know. Trust me, if we are still together by then, and I'm sure we will be, you'll thank me."

They kissed each other goodnight and the girlfriend, Amber, stepped out of the truck. She started walking down the driveway to her house, until she heard noises from the woods to her sides. Amber thought maybe someone had let her dog out and it was moving around in the wooded area surrounding the house. She kept walking on, but stopped when she saw her dog sleeping on the porch but could still hear the noises in the woods. Amber stepped on the porch, waking her dog up. She grabs the dog by the collar and took it inside the house locking the door. Amber's mother was already in bed, but her dad was sitting in his recliner in the living room watching the news.

"Young lady, your mother and I said you could stay out until 10:00, and here it is almost 10:30!!"

"I'm sorry daddy. Johnny's car ran out of gas when we got ready to leave the park, he had to gas in order to get me home."

"Girl, it don't take an extra 20 minutes just to gas from a station that's probably about 10 minutes from here. What in the world were you two doin'?…….no funny business I hope."

"No daddy, Johnny respects he would never make me……"

"Alright alright. Your mother's already in bed, she wasn't feeling too great this evening. You go get in bed and I'll shut every down."

"Daddy, before you do that would you please check outside. I was walking down the driveway and I thought I heard noises in the woods and it wasn't the dog."

"Amber, there are hundreds of critters that live in them woods, it could have been anything."

"You're probably right."

"If it'll make you feel better I go out and take a look, but you head on to bed. Ya hear?"

"Yes sir"

Amber's dad grabs a flashlight and steps outside to take a peek in the woods. He looks for about 5 minutes and then decides to head back on inside the house. He goes upstairs to her room to kiss her goodnight and to tell her that no one is in the woods. Her dad turns off her lights, Amber says her prayers, and then quickly falls asleep. Her peaceful rest wouldn't last long, however. About 3 hours later he dog wakes her up to let her know he needs to go outside. Amber slips on her robe and slippers, grabs a flashlights, and takes the dog outside to do it's business. Amber sits on the back porch steps while the dog uses the potty. She is ready to bring the dog, when she spots a dark figure watching her behind the first row of trees. She shines the light in the direction but no body can be seen. Amber steps into the yard to retrieve her dog, when suddenly someone grabs her. Amber's flashlight is thrown to ground and the dog starts barking like crazy. Amber tries to scream for help, but the strangers hand has covered her mouth. The dog followed the intruder into the woods for a few minutes until the man pulled out a gun and shot the dog. Nobody even realized that Amber was gone until the following morning when she was missing and her dog was found dead.


	2. Chapter 2

One Week Later- FBI Headquarters

It was 9:30 in the morning at the FBI in Washington D.C. Agent Scully was on her way to her partner's office. She received a voicemail on her cell phone from Agent Mulder asking her to come to office as soon as possible. Grabbing a cup coffee on her way to the basement office where the X-Files are kept, she couldn't help but wonder what Agent Mulder has to tell her. Scully made her way to the office door in the basement and softly knocked on it.

"Good morning star shine!! The earth says hello…." Agent Mulder tells his female partner.

"I wish I could say the same thing back to Earth. I was up late last night watching a movie on TV. What did you want to tell me?"

"Take a look at this file Scully."

Mulder hands Scully a folder with pictures of several young teenagers and their profiles.

"What exactly am I looking at?"

"Each of those teens have been murdered in the past few months in a small town called Maple Grove in South Carolina. The report says these kids may have been stalked and then at night they disappeared."

"Mulder, what does this have to do with us? How is this an X-File?" Scully asks.

"Each of those kids are alien abductees. The most recent murder was of a 17 year old girl, Amber Scott."

"These kids are alien abductees so what?"

"Scully do you really think this is some coincidence?"

"No, but I definitely do not think it was worth me getting up at 8:00."

"These murders are like those that occurred in 1964, also in Maple Grove. That was an old x-file investigated by Agent Luther Brate. I remember reading about it when I first signed onto the X-Files. His report states that the kids were supposedly being stalked by the janitor at the local high school, Garth Hunter. Autopsies were done on the kids but so many questions were left unanswered. Each of the kids who were murder disappeared a month earlier and then bodies mysteriously reappeared. Hunter was arrested and put in jail, but the kids' bodies were reported with traces of unknown substances found in leftover body tissue and bone. Scully whoever was responsible for the death of these kids is starting their work again. That's what this is about."

Scully turns the folder over and reads what is written on the red sticker on the front of the folder.

"Mulder it says this case as been assigned to an Agent Seeley Booth. Why do you have the paperwork?"

"These are copies. Skinner has asked that we aide Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan in this investigation. He thinks that our knowledge of the X-Files and alien abductions will be helpful in this case," Mulder explains to Scully.

"Dr. Brennan? You mean Temperance Brennan from the Jeffersonian Institute?"

"Yes, from what I understand she is his partner. Amber's body is over there right now being analyzed by her and her team. We are supposed to meet her and Agent Booth there at the lab at 12:00."

It was now 11:45. Mulder and Scully grab their paperwork and head over to the Jeffersonian to meet Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan.

11:56- Jeffersonian Institute

"Booth, why were two additional agents assigned to this case. Does Cullen doubt us or something?" Brennan asks as she gets ready to meet the two FBI agents.

"Of course not Bones. The other director at the FBI, Skinner, heard about this case and recommended these two agents to give us a hand in this case. They are both from a special branch of the FBI and have information on older case similar to our current one."

"Special branch? What branch?"

"Look, they work on these special cases known as X-Files," Booth tells her.

"What the heck are X-Files?"

"Bones it doesn't matter we have four minutes before they'll be here."

"Booth are you nervous about meeting them?"

"No, I just don't know what to expect from agents who work on cases related to supernatural activities and aliens."

"What?"

"Bones, what's your thought on aliens?"

"I think that there maybe something out there in space, but I do not believe in little green men."

"In that case keep your ideas about extra-terrestrials to yourself."

Brennan is very confused but tries to put her confusion to the side as she sees Agent Mulder and Agent Scully walk through the entrance doors. Booth and Brennan go over to them to greet each other and introduce themselves.

"Agent Mulder, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Seeley Booth and this my partner Dr. Temperance Brennan," Booth says in a friendly tone.

"Agent Booth," Mulder says politely shaking Booth's hand. "Hi, I'm Agent Dana Scully, Dr. Brennan. I'm looking forward to working with you. I've read a lot of your books and followed you career, most impressive."

Brennan replies, "Thank you Agent Scully. If you'll follow me I'll take you to the body. Maybe you can help me figure out what's happened to her."

The two male agents follow behind Brennan and Scully discussing the case.

"What do you mean? The body has been identified hasn't it?" Scully asks Brennan.

"Oh yes, but we seemed to have found more than leftover flesh. The body was covered in this green substance. One of my team members is attempting to figure out what this substance is."

The agents all step onto the platform and look over the body of Amber Scott lying on the lab table. Scully whispers some things to Mulder that she notices about the body.

"Excuse me Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan, do you either of you know exactly why we are here?"

"My superior told me you two were to help on this case," Booth answered.

"Do you know this girl's history? I don't mean her birthdate or any of that crap. Did either of you know that Amber Scott was an alien abudctee?"

Brennan looks at Booth and they stare at each other for a brief moment.

Booth says to Mulder "Would you excuse us for a moment please?"

"Sure, do you mind if Scully talks to some of your lab partners Dr. Brennan?"

"No, go right ahead" Brennan replies.

Brennan and Booth stand in a corner for a few minutes talking in private.

"Booth, is he on crack? I mean aliens come on?"

"Take it easy Bones. This why I said keep your opinions on extra-terrestrials to yourself."

"Did you know about the girl?"

"No. Agent Mulder and Agent Scully have worked on several cases involving aliens and government conspiracies. I was not aware that Amber was a possible alien abductee."

"Booth, I can't do this. Agent Mulder and I won't be able to agree on anything. How are we supposed to work on this case together?"

Booth pauses for a moment and then looks back at Brennan.

"Bones maybe you should stick with Scully. You two have a lot in common and she's more of a skeptic. You two might get along better."

"Fine, but we find out what happened to Amber and those kids like her and I will prove to Agent Mulder that this has nothing to do with aliens."

"Yeah, you do that Bones but keep the plan to yourself."

Booth and Brennan return to the platform and tell Mulder and Scully that they were both unaware that Amber was an alien abductee. The agents share information for a few minutes. Then Mulder and Scully leave to get ready for the trip to Maple Grove. Booth tells Brennan that they are all going to Maple Grove to talk the townspeople and search for clues that could help answers a lot of questions, including what really happened to Amber Scott.


	3. Chapter 3

_Ok everyone sorry for the long wait here's the next chapter and please don't forget to write me lots of comments and feedback!!_

Route 616- 2 hours outside of Maple Grove, South Carolina

The FBI made the 4 agents share the same car to cut back on car expenses, especially gas. Mulder and Booth each took turns driving while Scully and Brennan sat in the back either discussing cases or sleeping. While the girls were asleep though, Booth was stuck listening to Mulder and hearing all about his x-files cases. Some of those cases which Booth found very disturbing and thanked god that Parker wasn't there to listen. Once they arrived at Maple Grove the agents found a basic dead town. Very few people were out and almost no one was on the streets.

"Well I guess Maple Grove is a really hot and hoppin' place isn't it?" Booth said sarcastically.

Scully spoke up, "I suggest we find the local sheriff and talk to him first."

The SUV pulled up in front of a small police office and parked behind the sheriff's cruiser. The agents and Dr. Brennan went inside the building only to be greeted by the Maple Grove Head Sheriff.

"Good afternoon folks, I'm Sheriff Lance Roberts. I got the call a few hours ago that you'd be coming. So how can I help?"

"Excuse me sheriff, can you tell me exactly why Maple Grove looks like a ghost town?" Mulder asked.

"I reckon it's cause of these here murders. Dead kids have been poppin up all over the place. The corner is practically having a field day in his office with all the bodies. Anyway the locals and the kids are afraid to come out of their homes. I only see the town folk at work, school, and church."

"Sheriff Roberts the Jeffersonian Institute has been examining the body of the most recent murder, Amber Scott and the offices have been having trouble with her medical records do you know anything about that?" Booth says has he watches the sheriff type something on his computer.

The sheriff stops for a moment and takes a deep breath before giving Booth an answer. "Amber Scott like all of the kids who have been found dead here, claimed to have been abducted by aliens…..I know it's sound crazy but I've seen things here myself. But if you really want answers why don't you go talk to "General Denies a Lot" about 20mins up the road."

Brennan rolling her eyes, asks, "Who is 'General Denies a Lot'?"

"I was referring to General Campbell. The military has some kind of a compound or base just outside of town and ever since this mess with the aliens started up, they've been doing their best to try and keep the whole thing hush hush. I think they know the answers to this whole thing and they ain't gonna tell no one about this anytime soon. You wouldn't believe the strings I had to pull just to get in touch with you guys back at DC."

"I can assure you sir whatever the military is trying to cover up they won't get away with it this time," Mulder tells the sheriff.

Outside of the sheriff's department sat a man in a black car who is watching the agents. He picks up his cell phone and dials a secret a phone number to get in touch with a certain person back in DC. The man he is calling is a fellow by the name of Cigarette Smoking Man, the answer man to all of the government's conspiracies and secrets.

"Sir, it's Kutskoff," said the man in the car.

"Yes Agent Kutskoff, what it is?" said CSM.

"I'm parked just outside the Maple Grove Police Department. I'm keeping a close eye on Mulder and Scully. Sir this time there are two additional agents with them."

CSM asks, "Who?"

"Agent Seeley Booth and Dr. Temperance Brennan. I learned that the case was originally assigned to them and Mulder and Scully were assigned to help them with the case. Should I start adjusting our plans?"

"No, Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan pose as no threat to us. They do not even know half as much as Mulder and Scully do. If things stay that way, then we'll only have half the mess to clean up."

"Sir what if they discover the truth about the kids I mean?"

"They won't I've contacted the men at the base and told them to stay alert and some federal agents may start snooping around. Trust me they know what to do."

"What are my orders then?"

"Continue monitoring the agents and keep me informed. If it comes to the points were the agents get too close…….. Pauses for a moment to inhale and exhale from his cigarette… Then we simply take them out."

With that, CSM hangs up and Agent Kutskoff continues watching the agents. Agent Kutskoff is a trained officer from the government who was assigned by CSM to keep a close watch on Mulder and his company. Kutskoff knew that if Mulder learned the truth about what was being done to the kids he could risk exposing the military and all it's secrets about the existence of extra-terrestrial life forms. CSM instructed him earlier to take whatever precautions were necessary to keep the information safe. However Kutskoff believed that until the agents proved to be a threat to the situation his tactics were not really necessary.


	4. Chapter 4

The agents continue to share their knowledge of the situation with the sheriff of Maple Grove. In regards to the missing medical records of Amber Scott, the sheriff tells them that he will dig up any information he can on the girl's health. In the meantime, Sheriff Roberts suggest to the agents that they speak with her parents; naturally they agreed to do so. They all gather in the SUV and headed for the address of Amber Scott and her family.

"These people are insane!!" Brennan tells Booth.

"What are you talking about Bones?"

"These residents actually believe that these kids were abducted by aliens and that the military is covering their tracks!!"

"Dr. Brennan you're not much of a believer are you?" Mulder asks.

"Mulder Dr. Brennan is entitled to her own opinion," Scully tells her partner.

"Now ya see Bones. This exactly why I didn't want you working with these two. Mulder and Scully are use to cases like this. Could you please at least try to act like it's a possibility?" Booth tells a silent Brennan. 

The SUV pulls up to a small house with a long driveway just outside of Maple Grove. On both sides of the driveway are thick wooded areas. Mulder and Scully approach the house, while Booth goes with Brennan to observe the forest. After a few moments of waiting, a man with a dirty face and old clothes on comes to answer the door.

"Can I help you folks?" the dirty man says.

"Yes sir we are agents from the FBI (showing him the badge) looking into the murder of Amber Scott and we would like to speak to her parents please," Scully response.

"Well I'm one the parents. The name is Randy Scott, my wife is Teresa Scott. She is in the kitchen doin' dishes right now."

Mulder asks him "May we please come in sir?"

"Sure, make ye' selves comfortable and I'll get my wife."

Agent Scully and Dr. Brennan relax on the sofa while Mulder and Booth remain standing in their living room looking at family pictures.

"Sorry to keep ya'll waitin', I'm Teresa Scott, Amber's mother. My husband said you guys was lookin' into my daughter's death?"

"That's correct Mrs. Scott" replies Agent Booth.

"What can we do to help?"

"Mr. and Mrs. Scott we have been informed that your daughter was listed as a legitimate alien abductee is this correct?"

"Yes, Agent Booth it is. It happened about a year ago in June I think it was" the mother answers.

"Can you tell us what happened?" Agent Scully asked the shaking and nervous mother.

"It was about 8:00 at night. She was sittin in the yard swing. My husband and I were inside watchin some dumb movie. Anyway I remember everything comin to a stand still. The TV picture just froze, the clocks stopped. It was as if time had just stopped suddenly," the mother informs.

The dad continues and adds, "There was also a bunch of flashin' lights and stuff blowin around. Next ya know the dog was goin all psycho and ran outside to Amber. I told my wife to stay safe in her chair and I followed the dog outside. He stopped right in his tracks and when I looked, I saw Amber's body floating straight up into the sky. Except what I saw in the sky, looked like something out of the movies. It was some kinda…..hug craft that made a bunch of odd noises and had several little lights. I wanted to help her but I couldn't move body, all I could do was watch her being lifted."

Brennan sits there listening to the story wanting to roll her eyes, but doesn't.

"When the ship had gone everything went back to normal except Amber was gone and she had stayed gone for about a week until Sheriff Roberts found her alongside of the road wrapped in a blanket."

Brennan then asks the parents, "Physically was she injured?"

The dad responds, "She had some kinda incisions all over her back and stomach. We took her to the doctor immediately and she examined her."

"She said that Amber had gone through some type of surgery. Plus she detected that some type of drug and metal equipment had been put into her system," the mother continued to add. 

"What was the name of the doctor you took her to?"

"Her name is Doctor Dorothy Trabolsky. She is the town doctor and takes care of most of the children in Maple Grove."

"Thank you very much Mr. and Mrs. Scott. We'll be in touch if we need anything else," Agent Booth tells the parents, while shaking their hands.

They all return back to the car and head for Dr. Trabolsky's office. Meanwhile Agent Kutskoff continues to watch to agents from the down road. After about a 10 minute drive into town, Booth parks the car in front of Dr. Trabolsky's office building. The agents head inside to speak to the doctor about Amber. They are greeted by receptionist in the waiting room.

"Can I help you folks?"

"Yes I'm Special Agent Seeley Booth this is my partner Dr. Brennan and Agents Mulder and Scully. We are from the FBI and are hear to speak with Dr. Trabolsky."

"Oh, she is currently with a patient at the moment. She should be close to finishing up though. I believe the child she is with right now is the last patient for awhile. Why don't you folks have a seat and I'll tell her you're here."

"Thank You"

The agents sit down in the waiting room which was almost empty except for another woman sitting a chair across from them reading a magazine on raising young children. The woman is about in her early 30s and has pale skin with dark brown and dark green eyes. She sets down the magazine and starts to talk to the agents.

"Excuse me did you folks say you were from the FBI?"

"That's correct" Mulder replies.

"Are you here about Amber?"

"Why? Who are you?"

"A concerned parent. My name is Mary Sumters, my son Johnny was Amber's boyfriend."

"Is Johnny here?"

"No he's with his dad fixing a truck. I had to bring my niece Clara here. She was complaining about a fever. Her parents are vacationing in Canada and won't be back until next Friday."

"Mrs. Sumters, you said Johnny was Amber's boyfriend?" Scully asked.

"Yes they had been together for about 5 or 6 months. They were a good couple."

"Did Johnny know about her abduction prior to their hooking up?"

"Yes, Johnny has known Amber for a long time. He was very upset when she went missing. After she had returned and recovered, Johnny asked her out a couple of times. Of course she said yes, anyway things went well until recently the night Amber disappeared again, Johnny and Amber went on a date and that was the last time he saw her. At least that I know of."

Just then the receptionist stepped into the waiting room. The little girl, Clara, came running out into the room from behind her and over to Mary.

Booth asks "Mrs. Sumters may speak with son about Amber in the future?"

"Of course, we'll be home tonight. Feel free to stop by any time."

With that, Mrs. Sumters takes her leave, and the agents proceed to Dr. Trabolsky's office. Dr. Trabolsky was sitting at her desk filling out some paperwork when they walked in.

"Agents, I'm Dr. Dorothy Trabolsky. Please sit."

The agents all sit down and begin to discuss Amber Scott.

"Doctor we are investigating the death of Amber Scott. And we were hoping you could give us some medical background on her since her files are missing," Agent Booth asks.

"Yes why are her files missing Dr. Trabolsky?" Mulder adds.

"There is reason why her medical records are unavailable. Her parents brought her to me shortly after her abduction about a year ago. I ran several tests and apparently found something I shouldn't have……I found some kind of small implant piece that was planted in her stomach. Also I found some kind drug chemical in her bloodstream. I've never seen any drug like this before."

Dr. Brennan then asks, "What was the drug?"

"It somehow altered the various functional systems of her body, mainly her reproductive system. Her periods began to alternate rapidly and her sexual systems became infected with some kind of virus. Essentially what I found was a disease that could effect her egg fertilization and even chromosome make up. She wouldn't have been able to produce any offspring and the disease would be fatal to the attracted mate, due to the unfamiliarity of the opposite body. I immediately made records and reports of health and conditions, but when I returned to work the next morning her files and other cases like Amber's were gone."

"Do you have any idea who could have taken these files?"

"My guess is as good as yours. When this alien abduction mess started the military and other government organizations started snooping around here. I suspect they have the documentation somewhere, why they still continue to monitor us. As we are speaking somewhere some hot shot official is listening to this conversation."

Dr. Trabolsky was right. Outside of the doctor's office was Agent Kutskoff listening to the conversation. He records all of the conversation for CSM (cigarette smoking man) for his report. Agent Kutskoff starts to worry and phones CSM for an update. 


	5. Chapter 5

"Sir they are speaking with Dr. Trabolsky, about Amber. She told them about the implant and her records being taken," says Agent Kutskoff to CSM.

"That knowledge is useless. Mulder and Scully have known about the implants for years. What they must not find out is how the proceedures are accomplished. You are doing well Agent Kutskoff……but don't take your eyes off of any of them. We don't what all Mulder has shared with Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan. We must careful, but concerned" replies the Cigarette Smoking Man.

"Yes sir"

Meanwhile back in the office, Dr. Trabolsky shares with the agents everything she could remember about Amber Scott. 

Mulder turns to the doctor and asks "Dr. Trabolsky I would like your opinion on something"

"Yes Agent Mulder?"

"I don't know if you were aware of this, but these same abduction cases occurred in 1964 here in Maple Grove only instead of the government and military being placed under suspicion the court accused Garth Hunter of stalking murdering these kids. Do you believe he could still be behind all of this?"

"Agent Mulder, I wasn't even born around that time. However I do know that Garth Hunter is serving a life sentence at the local prison. If you want an answer talk to him or the local police. I can't begin to explain what I think happened to these kids but when you find an answer…..let me know."

To the end the conversation Booth says, "Thank You Dr. Trabolsky if we need anything else we will be in touch."

Everyone returns to the car to review what they have just learned. Mulder gets ready to start the car, until his cell phone rings. The sheriff called to tell him that Garth Hunter wishes to speak to him and Agent Scully, but only them. Mulder agrees to meet Hunter, while Booth and Brennan visit the Sumters home. 

Maple Grove Local Prison

A guard escorts Mulder and Scully to a private room where Garth Hunter is handcuffed to a chair awaiting their conversation. Mulder and Scully enter the room and look at Garth with an usual look in their eyes. Neither one of them get the sense that the man is or was dangerous. The agents sit down across from Hunter and begin to talk.

"What did you want to talk to us about Mr. Hunter?" Scully asks.

"Something I've been meaning to tell someone for a long time."

Mulder jokes "Well it's 4:30 now, Unsolved Mysteries comes on at 5:00. It's supposed to be a good episode on UFOs. So if this is going to take awhile then it better be good"

"What if I told you that I was innocent?"

"I'm not exactly sure I follow. You been locked up here for what over 40 years."

"Yes, thanks to the military. I've asked you to come here so that we may speak in private about just exactly was has really been going on here."

"Back in 1957 I joined the military to help raise money for my struggling family. After working so many years on top secret cases and classified missions, I ,with about 10 other men, had the honor of working with the men who studied the Roswell case and Area 51 investigation. You see agents, what those men found was an alien disease capable of taking control of a persons body and the energy used from it became like a poison and became fatal to not only the victim, but any attracted mate. Anyway the soliders working on this project had secret weapons and ships that were used to "abduct" people and test the alien virus on. The military chose Maple Grove for a center point because it was small and isolated. Imagine abducting people from NYC, LA, or even DC. These kids that were taken, were injected with the virus and an implant was installed to monitor their conditions. I was undercover as a janitor at the high school so that I could observe the progress of the kids. When the experiments failed I was forced to take the rap to hide was the military was doing to them."

"Garth Hunter I think you're full of crap. If this were true why are you telling us this now. Why not tell the law enforcement 30 years ago?"

"Mr. Mulder, thirty years ago I had a family. My wife, my son and I. I don't have that any more. My wife passed away 10 years ago and my son is a trained officer at the base just outside of town. I haven't seen him in years. The Head General and Government agents warned me that if I ever disclosed this information they would go after me and my family. What do I have to lose?'

"Or gain?" Scully adds.

"Look I knew these experiments were wrong in the past and I know they're wrong now. The truth had to be told some how. Whether or not you believe me is completely up to you. These men are constantly watching me I will probably be a dead man the next time we see each other, because of what I have told you."

Mulder and Scully look at each other for a brief moment and then stand in a corner to discuss what they have just heard.

"Mulder, do you believe this man?"

"I want to believe him. It's seems too easy though. Garth Hunter confesses to the murders of the kids to hide the military's tracks and to save his family. Why keep him alive. Wouldn't they have rather killed him because he knew too much and would be afraid that he could expose the military secret projects."

"Well it's like he said he has nothing to lose and no reason to lie to us either."

Mulder walks back to Garth and asks him one last question.

"Mr. Hunter, if you are here who is watching the kids now?"

"Probably Mr. Mulder the same person or persons who are watching you and Ms. Scully."

"How do you know someone is watching us?"

"Your car, where did you rent it from?"

"The shop about 30 minutes outside of town, why?"

"Look inside the airbag of your car. You will find a tiny tracking device and a hidden microphone in your rear view mirror. They plant those things in all the cars in the vicinity to track spies and criminals."

"Thank You for your time Mr. Hunter. We will be in touch," Mulder says as he and Scully leave the room.

"I'm sure you will be, but that doesn't mean I'll be here."


End file.
